mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Giuseppe Travonni
Giuseppe Travonni was the New York City's kingpin and a Don of Travonni Family and one of three people, who was known the real identity of The String Puller and he was a employer of Bluebeard, Candace Flynn, The Woodsman, Amethyst, Piero Magistro, his sons and New York Police Commissioner Marcus Reed and was the Project's main scapegoat and butler for Dixmor Family. Biography Giuseppe Travonni was born in Sicily's capital: Palermo in 1967, he moved to New York alone, at the age of 20 in 1987, he built his family by creating a gang from people he gathered from all corners of the city, and especially New Jersey. After Emilio Wagner was caught and gone under FBI jurisdiction, the Commission decided to divide New York and New Jersey between the five families. Murder of Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. In 2002, he came into France City to expand his influence but his school friend and a best friend, Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. however, refused, and was forced to arrange a hit on him because he was used as a marionette by The String Puller. This mistake made Carmine Von Crane aka The String Puller even more powerful and made Travonni very obedient and carrying a marionette with gemstone shards inside of it of himself for convicing his craziness, obedience, and having the superpowers like; regeneration, immortality and undoing. He know what Travonni has done, and used it as a blackmail him and using as a puppet as The String Puller. Parallel multiverses path One of his pastimes is finding some of the multiverses and make something great here. He also known for getting arch-enemies and appetinces there and being a kind man, however, he is a second-in-command, and now leader of United Multiverse Federation, representing Never Never Land and Blood Empire. Death He was accidently killed by Domenico Von Crane, who was thinking he was dead. He was strangled by The String Puller with his own bare hands after he redeemed for his sins and was not his puppet anymore and destroyed the puppet. Domenico wanted to cremate everyone, revealed from Travonni's journal, that, The String Puller was a Clurkicus' puppet and cremated him and took the journal with himself. When Travonni was in the crematon oven, already on fire inside, he started to scream from burns and died in a disgrace. Resurrection He was resurrected by the Project's supreme leader, Umberto Dixmor to do their dirty work, by killing people and fables. His powers were weakened and only power left was immortality, and turning him into a bear, a giant cockroach-wasp mutant old man. Role in war against the Project He asked The Woodsman to do something for him, two things: Interrogate Tony Montana and interrogate or rape Kinzie Kensington, because Travonni knew, that she wanted to be raped. Woody did successful this two things and also killed Montana, but revealed, that he's a corrupt member of the Project and Woody was killed by Kinzie for betrayal and rape, but later Travonni brutally killed Kinzie and go back to his hideout. Ratting out the Project With help of Fabletown and Domenico's crew, Travonni had place right next to Umberto's alliance, that is acting against Von Crane, but he was secretly on Von Crane's side. Later he showed up in Project's secret meeting room on a island as a flawed part of alliance and before solding Travonni out, everyone played in the "Revelations" game, that crossovered their lives. Umberto sold him out and makes him all of Project's members's main scapegoat because he was leader of all the puppets and he killed Maxwell, because Umberto was tired of living in his shadow and wanted to be the leader so badly, Maxwell refused and beated the crap out of him. And this was the last straw, Umberto ordered Travonni to kill Max and he did it by ripping off his jaw with a crowbar. After Ugo shows up it continues and then sudently ends, but the fight starts, in which way, he kills Luigi Tattaglia, his henchmen Alejandro and resurrected from death a week ago Aldo der Lertrich, and he got stabbed, but escaped through a portal. Choosing his fate (1st time) Later he comes to his mansion, player chooses his fate for first time, fixed up in the hospital and goes to Witching Well Chamber and tells everyone that Umberto gave him a job for a favor to be his godfather's butler, but then he solded him out. And he says to Domenico that Umberto with Ugo are gone to an abandoned factory, and then it gives player a choice to spare him by sending him to hospital, and Domenico will help in trial against Umberto, by being under witness protection program. Or kill him, by slicing his throat, pacify him by bare-handed strangle, leaving him to suffer, or ripping his heart out of his chest. Kill Travonni If player chooses the option "Kill Travonni", you have four options to kill him. Strangle Travonni Domenico will grab Travonni's neck and bare-handed strangle him to death. Slice Travonni's throat Domenico will get his circular buzzsaw and slice Giuseppe's throat. Rip Travonni's heart out Domenico will rip Travonni's heart out. Leave Travonni to suffer Domenico will leave Travonni's mansion and leave Travonni to die of suffering. Spare Travonni If player chooses the option "Spare Travonni", you will watch how Domenico sends him to the hospital. Send Travonni to the hospital Domenico will send Travonni to a hospital. Destroying the Project Domenico arrives at the factory and is looking for Umberto and Ugo. He finds them next to the workbench, they are making illegal gemstone and gold metal bullets. Then Domenico wanted to hit Ugo from behind, but he blocks his punch and punches him back, and leaves him. It later reveals to Domenico that Ugo is a shapeshifter, and he transforms in Travonni's form and then Domenico uses Ugo's gun to kill him. At that time, Travonni finds two videos, that were filmed by Miles Usher and Waylon Park, and then he uploads them into the Internet and rats out the Project. At this time, Domenico confronts Umberto, who threaths him with a Scots Revolver, that is loaded with six silver bullets. Umberto fired one shot and said that he won't miss next time. Umberto wanted to brought to the Fabletown community and the Project's slaves, alive, where he will be given a fair trial and he will answer on all of the questions, as long if Domenico will agree with Umberto's terms. If he will be brought dead, Domenico will have no answers, but a difficult and long time to explain himself to his protege Bigby Wolf and hated by him Snow White and the rest of Fabletown community and people who were the Project's slaves. Umberto, knows that he has being cornered, asks him a question, about that he really wants to know the truth or just look like a hero, because it's two very different things. Domenico says this is about justice and truth. Umberto agrees with that answer and goes to deal with Domenico. Domenico rejects Umberto's deal and Umberto is about to shoot Domenico, but Domenico rammed into Umberto, slams him in the wall, and eventually corners him and cuffs him and leads back to the Woodlands. Domenico brings Umberto to the trial against him, Travonni appears as a witness and confesses his crimes, because Umberto indeed ordered Maxwell's murder so he could lead the Project. Additionally, Travonni was asking Woody to kill Montana and rape of Kinzie Kensington, soon to be found murdered by him three hours ago, in elevator shaft and murders of Luigi Tattaglia, his two henchmen, one of them was Burromuerto and Luigi's mother, his former wife and Lertrich's girlfriend, and Dixmor's doctor, Aldo der Lertrich, because Travonni wanted to rat out the Project, take their money and do whatever he likes. Umberto has clues linking him to the murders: Travonni's false confession and wrotes on paper, linking Umberto to murders of Clurkicus (later being alive, as he says "it was just a scratch") and other people, including a failed murder attempt on his brother, Murkoff and his nephew, Luccardo, toprevent their future leadership. Domenico was a official represanative and made a decision: Throw Umberto to the Witching Well. But Umberto wanted to strangle Domenico with handcuffs, Domenico is dragged by Umberto to the Witching Well, but Domenico taken off Umberto from his back and not given him a face punch, Umberto said, that everyone will remember this moment and think of him whey they sleep. Domenico thrown Umberto to the Witching Well, where he fallen to his death in Hell, and sooner, how the time flies, Domenico becomes Most Highest Mayor of Fabletown and retires, allowing Bigby to take his place, but secretly controlling both mundane world and whole Fabletown. Travonni decided to kill what's left of Marinas: their former lawyer, Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov and their former underboss, Osvaldo Ramozzi, along with Murkoff and Luccardo. Travonni only killed Ramozzi and Krokov, thereby finishing off Marina family, but two hours later, in France City, Remigio Puricci murdered Simon Bennett, Pablo Picasso and Harold Maibatazzu, totally finishing off the Marinas, and he thanked him for that, before Kinzie mined his boat,month earlier and bomb was armed by Clurkicus, leading to his death and all Puriccis, Vava's brothers, Sergei and Alejandro, Vazzos (except Bonnie, Lou Weedsta and Karm 17-K), France City Triads and France City Jamaican Mob second-in-commands and half of Tattaglias (sooner will be finished and wiped out by Corleones), but Murkoff and Luccardo escaped to their safehouse. Later Travonni uploads all of his interview tapes with Dr. Whyte to the You Tube, again making the Project flawed and FBI arrests Dr. Whyte and sentences her to death. They however turned a blind eye on Travonni, despite the fact that he has evidence on the Project, so Travonni decide to pay the visit to the FBI Headquarters. Travonni approaches FBI Headquarters and kills Thomas, Lillian, and Roberto Dixmor, and moves to director's office, where he meets Edgar Rose and threatens him, if he will turn a blind eye on Travonni, he will be thrown off the Wellsington Bridge, in France City, the bridge, that connects Paris Bronx and Corkwood and goes away, leaving Rose frightened in the office. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Italians Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Tottal psychos Category:Cannibals Category:Determinant Characters